


Nami and Miss Fortune

by camila_writes



Series: League Drafts and Other (extremely) short stories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, all extremely short, all very gay, hello this is my league drafts dump, it's just that place for me to post all the ideas that come to my head, yeah don't know what else to say here :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camila_writes/pseuds/camila_writes
Summary: I just thought well, the pirate and the mermaid, sure why not?
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Nami
Series: League Drafts and Other (extremely) short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028424
Kudos: 8





	Nami and Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that the marai can sing to enchant shall we?  
> Well anyways this is really just a draft idk, all the works in this series are the things that came to my head and like when an artist posts their sketches I guess :P

She heard her voice before seeing her and of course it was a beautiful thing, all melody and magic, weaving a thread around her head that left her dazed and compelled to follow the beautiful sound. But it wasn't trying to lure her to her death. It was a calling... a calling for... help? Yes, it seemed desperate in feeling and Sarah cursed to herself as she made her way out of her cot in the captain's quarters towards where the mysterious sound came from - _"You should be smarter than that you halfwit - after all those years as a pirate, you hear a siren's song and go straight to it like you want to be dragged to death."_ But still she went, and when she arrived at the deck and looked out in the ocean, she spotted her.


End file.
